


Hunter x Drabbles

by fictionboybuttsex



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionboybuttsex/pseuds/fictionboybuttsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my HxH drabbles; short little stories varying from a couple hundred words in length to about a thousand. I'll update whenever I happen to write a new one. Could be a project that goes on indefinitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puberty x Hunter 1

"Look, Killua!"

Killua stared at his friend with a flat expression. “Gon, I am well aware of the size of your biceps. You’ve worn nothing but tank tops for weeks."

"Not that, look." Gon pointed at his armpit. “Hair’s growing!"

"So?"

"Sooo does that mean I’m growing up faster than you?" Gon grinned.

"Idiot. I’ve had armpit hair for months."

"Liar. I never saw anything."

"I’m not lying. See?" Killua, also sporting a tank top, lifted his arm for Gon’s examination. Gon leaned in, eyebrows coming together in concentration.

"Oh! You’re right. It’s so fine and white that I didn’t notice." He reached out and stoked the hair with a finger. “And it’s soft!"

Killua brought his elbow down on Gon’s head. “Don’t just go touching people’s armpits, stupid!"

"Owww." A large bump rose on Gon’s head. “That hurt."

"Then don’t touch me in weird places." Killua crossed his arms. His cheeks were pink.

"Sorry." Gon got back to his feet and dusted himself off. “Speaking of weird places, do you have hair growing here too?" Gon pointed, and was awarded several more bumps for his trouble.

"Don’t just spit out whatever goes through your head, moron!"


	2. Puberty x Hunter 2

Buzzzzz. An electric, monotonous hum vibrated through the air.

"First comes rock!" Gon took his stance in front of the mirror. “Rock, paper, scissors!" His fist shot out in front of him with his index and middle finger extended. A bright aura surrounded the fist, stretching up into his fingers and forming a small, sharp blade.

Buzzzz.

Gon lifted the Nen blade towards the fuzz growing above his lip.

The buzzing stopped abruptly, and someone else spoke. “Gon."

Gon hesitated, and glanced at the boy shaving next to him.

"What are you doing?" Killua asked him.

"I lost my razor."

"So you’re shaving with Nen?" Killua looked incredulous.

"Well, so are you." Gon was right, in a way. Killua hadn’t been able to find the charger for his electric razor, so he was using his Nen ability to power it.

"You’ll cut your face to pieces. Hold on, I’ll let you borrow mine when I’m done."

"Fine.” Gon let the aura in his fingers dissipate, and leaned back against the counter while Killua finished shaving. The other boy was meticulous but methodical, moving the razor in precise lines and circles from one side of his face to the other. It didn’t stay long at his cheeks, but took more time along his jaw and under his chin.

"You’re staring," Killua told him after a couple of minutes, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Gon looked down and focused his attention to a bruise on his arm. He’d earned the bruise in a wrestling match with Killua over the last candy bar. Killua won. Originally black and blue, it had faded to purple.

"Here, Gon."

Gon looked up and took the razor from Killua. He switched it on.

Bzz-zt.

"It sounds… kind of weak," Gon complained. “Does this thing even hold a charge anymore? I keep telling you you need a new one, especially now that you lost the cord."

"Okay, I get it. But it should be better than cutting your face up with Nen, right?"

Gon lifted the razor and began shaving his upper lip. He was hardly half-finished when the razor died in his hand.

Gon narrowed his eyes and gave Killua a hard stare.

"S-sorry. I’ll charge it really quick, so just…"

Gon shoved the razor at Killua, who almost dropped it in surprise.

"Geez Gon, you don’t have to be so…"

Gon jutted his face out towards Killua. “You shave me."

"Huh?"

"It won’t hold a charge anyways. So you do it."

"That’s… sure, fine. Just calm down. We’ll go out to buy some new razors after we meet up with Leorio for lunch."

Gon closed his eyes and relaxed while Killua took his chin in one hand and took the razor to him with the other. Killua was surprisingly clumsy at first, but he was still careful and Gon found the experience almost pleasant.

"It’s really awkward shaving someone else’s face, you know," Killua complained.

"Maybe I can do you next time."

"No talking, I almost missed a spot. Stupid."


	3. Puberty x Hunter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Statistics for this were pulled out of thin air (or rather, were chosen for poetic effect). Since the HxH world is fictional, I hope no one takes offense if it's inaccurate compared to the real world.

“Do you think Kurapika’s a woman?”

Leorio’s soda sprayed out of his mouth, and a violent coughing fit ensued. When he’d managed to wipe all the cola from his face, he slammed his hands down on the picnic table. “What the hell are you talking about, Killua?”

Killua twirled the straw in his empty glass absentmindedly. It was hot out, and the sun had made him thirsty. He hoped a waitress would stop by soon to refill it before they left. “It was just something he said to me the other day.” Killua watched as Leorio composed himself, taking a cautious sip of the offending soda. “I mean, men aren’t supposed to be attracted to other men, right?”

The soda sprayed out of Leorio’s nose. “Damn it!”

Killua smiled to himself as Leorio went through the process of coughing, blowing his nose, swearing, and cleaning himself up again.

“Listen here, Killua,” Leorio pushed the soda halfway across the table, far out of his way. “You and I have no right to judge other people on how they express themselves or who they like.”

“But it’s unnatural, right?” Killua’s voice was flat and bored. “The point of attraction is to promote reproduction, and that requires…”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Leorio waved his hands erratically as if to say “stop, hold on.” He pushed up his glasses and looked at Killua seriously. “As a doctor, I can’t allow you to have those misconceptions. There are numerous examples and studies of same-sex attraction in nature. I’ll grant you it’s uncommon, but it’s also present in hundreds if not thousands of species across the world.” He pointed at Killua. “Your white hair is uncommon for someone your age, but that doesn’t make it unnatural, right?”

Killua nodded thoughtfully. “I suppose. I never thought of it like that.”

“Damn right you didn’t. And don’t get it into your head that it’s a ‘choice’ or anything like some people keep going on about. Research shows that it’s purely biological. There’s no choice to be made in the matter; it’s decided when you’re born.” Leorio leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in a gesture of finality.

“So how uncommon is it? Does Kurapika have a prayer of reciprocation?”

“Who…” Leorio cut himself off and looked away. “Statistics vary. There haven’t been large enough studies, and it seems to differ between regions… but, maybe up to five percent of people experience same-sex attraction. It could be as low as one percent.”

“Hm.” One percent. Worst case scenario, there were one in a hundred chances of reciprocation. No, rather, because of personal taste and situation… a tenth of that. One in a thousand.

“What did Kurapika say to you, anyway?”

Killua looked up at Leorio as though seeing him for the first time. His lips curled into a smirk. “He didn’t say anything. I just wanted to see how flustered I could make you.” He jumped up and tossed some coins on the table. “That should cover the tip. Thanks for lunch.”

“Wha… hey, Killua!” Leorio stood up too fast and almost knocked over the table as he hit it with his legs. Killua danced away, granting Leorio a final grin and a wave.

“I’ll be sure to tell Gon hello for you and give him the medicine. Later.”

Several expletives followed him as he rounded a corner, but he was alone after that. Killua fingered the antibiotics in his pocket, watching the world as it passed him by. A mother and father held onto their little girl’s hands as she swung between them. A teenager, older than Killua by a couple years, jogged alongside his dog just across the street. Cars flew past, people talked too loudly into their phones, and doors to stores and restaurants creaked and slammed all around him.

At any given step he took, there were perhaps a hundred people in his range of perception. He wondered if he was the lonely one in that hundred.


	4. Killua's x Kurapika x Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request from ruunkur on tumblr for a drabble featuring Killua and Kurapika. The two don't have a ton of interaction in canon so this is what I came up with. Pfft.

_Plan 1: Swim Attire_

“Kurapika, let’s go swimming!” Gon swung his towel around happily.

“The pool should be pretty empty today,” Leorio seconded.

Killua watched Kurapika shake his head. “No thanks. I have some work to do. Have fun.” He smiled and passed them by. Killua narrowed his eyes.

_Plan 2: Locker Room_

“Kurapika, we’re hitting the gym,” Leorio patted his bicep, grinning.

“You should come!” Gon told him.

“You owe us for skipping out yesterday,” Killua added.

Kurapika set his book down and checked the clock. “Sure. I can spare an hour or two. Give me a minute.”

When he returned with a bag over his shoulder, Killua could smell success. In just a few minutes, he’d know for sure…

When they reached the entrance to the men’s locker room, Kurapika pulled off his tabard and stuffed it into his bag. “I’ll meet you in the gym.”

“You’re not going to change into some work-out clothes?” Killua asked, aghast.

“What I have on works fine. See you soon.”

_Plan 3: Public Restroom_

No matter how many times they went somewhere, Killua never saw Kurapika need to use a public restroom. To remedy this, he slipped a laxative into his fellow Hunter’s drink on a day when they were at the mall. Unfortunately, Leorio managed to bump the table and spill the drink before Kurapika had a chance to get to it, so that plan ended in failure. Killua considered trying to walk in on Kurapika at the bathroom in their hotel room, and he’d also thought about just going up to grope Kurapika’s chest. But Killua had a feeling that either of these options would lead to some nasty consequences. That left him with one final strategy.

_Plan 4: Desperate Measures_

“Hey, Kurapika,” Killua asked when they next happened to be alone together. “I don’t need these anymore. Want one?” He tossed two magazines onto the other Hunter’s lap.

Kurapika glanced down at the porn magazines. One sported a nude woman with large breasts on the cover. The other showed a buff man with a bare butt.

“Killua, I understand that you’re beginning to discover yourself, and that owning these is normal. However,” he looked up at Killua, eyes blazing red, “don’t drag me into your lewd hobby!”

Killua laughed nervously, gave Kurapika a quick “sorry,” and ran.

_Mission Discover-Kurapika’s-True-Biological Sex: Postponed until further notice._


	5. You × Can’t × Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika has no chill and my writing feels rusty. Hope you enjoy anyways! Part of an HxH summer event hosted on tumblr: 
> 
> http://i11umi.tumblr.com/post/124286404194/
> 
> July 19th - Kurapika

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t just toss them in!”

Kurapika stumbled towards the kitchen, Leorio’s voice sounding loud and clear from ahead. Kurapika yawned.

“First you have to cut out the eyes, then…”

Chains materialized at his hand and he was in the kitchen in an instant.

“Kurapika?” Gon looked at him bemusedly, while Leorio’s eyebrows rose high. Both were holding sharp knives in one hand, and a potato each in the other.

“P-potato eyes,” Leorio clarified, smiling. “You don’t have to make such a scary face.”

Kurapika blinked, relaxed his tense muscles, and sighed. “I see. Why are you preparing potatoes so early in the morning? Making hash browns?” The chains disappeared from his hands as he opened up a cupboard to grab out a mug. He walked over to the coffee pot.

“Preparing a stew for dinner, actually. It will take all day to cook. Gon, can you finish the potatoes?”

“Sure!” Gon eagerly got to work, licking his lips as he carefully removed the little black eyes, chopped each potato in fourths, and tossed the chunks into a crock pot.

Kurapika’s hand shook as he poured his coffee, causing him to almost miss the mug.

“Hey, Kurapika… are you okay?”

He could feel Leorio’s eyes on him. He took a sip of the coffee, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste.

“I must still be a little tired. I’m going to watch the news. I’m sure the coffee will help.”

As each of them knew, ‘watching the news’ involved a great deal more than a relaxing hour in front of the television. While Kurapika’s first action was to turn to the news on channel five, he also booted up a laptop and logged into the Hunter website, scanning quickly through the most recently updated information pertaining to criminal activity and the black market. Several newspapers from different publishers and regions also sat near at hand, to be scanned through if the Hunter website proved less fruitful than hoped.

He heard Leorio giving Gon some more instructions over the sound of the TV newscaster, and saw the man come into the room out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t look up from the computer screen.

“Kurapika… today is supposed to be your day off. You haven’t had any leads for awhile. This isn’t healthy.”

“There are still nearly a dozen pairs of eyes missing. I am far from finding a time for rest, Leorio.” He took another sip of coffee and logged out of the website, shifting to the newspapers next to him.

There hadn’t been a clue in days. There were no recent responses to his request on the Hunter website for information. The body parts business in the black market was stagnating, an effect that seemed to be a belated result of the Yorkshin disaster. There had been a brief scrambling exchange of goods in the underground after the catastrophic auction, but ever since then things had become exceptionally and aggravatingly quiet.

Realizing that Leorio hadn’t moved for the past few minutes, Kurapika looked up from his newspapers and frowned. “Why are you staring at my chest?”

Leorio started and looked away, laughing uncomfortably. “Sorry, sorry, just staring into space. I guess I should check on Gon…”

Leorio’s fingers were flexing. Kurapika sensed a faint aura of Nen.

“Leorio?”

“Yes?”

“You realize you can’t help me, don’t you?”

“Huh?” Leorio smiled an unsure, crooked smile, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Your Nen can’t remove this chain.” Kurapika touched his own chest lightly, indicating his heart. “It’s not as simple as removing a piece of shrapnel. My heart would burst if you tried. Please, forget about it. If you want to be helpful then pick up a newspaper.” To make his point, he grabbed the next paper in the stack and returned his attention to the printed page.

“Kurapika…”

Just inside Kurapika’s peripheral vision, Leorio rocked back and forth. It sounded like he would say something, but ended up stopping himself. He finally turned to leave the room, loudly asking Gon about progress on the stew.

Kurapika took another sip of coffee, his gaze pouring over the black print on the paper. He hunted for every instance two words: “red” and “eyes.”


End file.
